Good To You
by Vita.Amore.Riso
Summary: Fighting tears, Blaine softly said, "I'm sorry, Kurt.  I don't know what I did to upset you, but you have to know that I am sorry for whatever it is." Blaine thinks Kurt is mad at him. Kurt is shocked when he realizes Blaine's distress. Klaine love wins.


**Author's Note: I have recently fallen in love with the group Marianas Trench. Their raw power is so beautiful. When I heard their song "Good to You" I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Blaine singing it to or with Kurt in some context. Different possibilities have been whirring around in my brain for a few weeks now. Finally, this is what came out. Whenever I hear a Marianas Trench song – especially "Good to You" – I can't help but imagine Darren singing it. I think he would sound so sexy and amazing bringing his own power and raw passion to the music. To those of you who are reading my chapter fic "Never Been Kissed: Inside Their Heads", I hope to post a new chapter in the next few days. Thanks for reading. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think of this one shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. "Good to You" belongs to the wonderful group Marianas Trench. Give them a listen. **

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine almost never fight. At least, not the kind of fight that is more than an adorable little squabble. But, now Blaine finds himself crying and confused, trying to figure out what the hec had happened. He didn't think that he had done anything wrong, but Kurt had been mad at him. He wouldn't meet his eyes, wouldn't answer his pleas of not understanding what was happening.<p>

When Glee Club had ended about an hour ago, Blaine sat staring at Kurt while Kurt continued to not look at him, not speak to him. Fighting tears, Blaine softly said, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what I did to upset you, but you have to know that I am sorry for whatever it is." Unable to hold the tears in any longer, Blaine bolted out of the choir room, missing the shocked look on Kurt's face as his head whipped up to stare after his running boyfriend.

That is how Blaine came to be in the auditorium, on the stage, sitting at one of the purple pianos. Coincidentally, it is the same purple piano that Santana and the Cheerios had set fire to following his performance of "It's Not Unusual" a few weeks ago. The shell had burned, but the mechanisms still worked, the piano still sang beautifully.

As always is the case with Blaine, when he is confused about something, he turns to music. However, a little known fact about Blaine Anderson, when he is hurting, he turns to playing the piano. The power of producing music from the noble instrument speaks to his soul in ways that mere singing can't in those rare instances when he lets his emotions run away with him.

Blaine absentmindedly began to play random snippets of songs as they flew through his head. Closing his eyes, he blocks out his surroundings, and starts to let the music flow through him, healing him a little. After about twenty minutes of playing random bits of songs, as well as some of his own half developed melodies, a real song starts to emerge.

As the song begins to take shape, Blaine can't help but feel his heart contract at how apropos his soul's song choice is. He had always been a Marianas Trench fan, enjoying the fast-paced joyous music that juxtaposed interestingly with devastatingly sad lyrics. But, "Good to You" was one of their more soulful, gentle melodies. Originally a duet, Blaine can't help but feel that both parts apply to him and his situation to an extent. As he finishes the intro to the song, Blaine opens his mouth and begins to sing, ignorant to the fact that he has an audience.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
>And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<br>_

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me<br>and I'd be so good to you.  
>I would.<br>_

Blaine feels his tears pour down his face. He can hear the desperation in his voice. What if he has lost Kurt? Swallowing down his panic, Blaine begins the next verse.

_I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want.<br>And I still have your letter, just got caught between  
>someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become.<em>

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone._  
><em>And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me<em>  
><em>And I'd be so good to you.<em>

Losing himself in the song, Blaine belts out everything in his heart and soul. He can feel himself catapulting into that place that he retreats to when his feelings get too big. But, he doesn't want to hide this time. He doesn't want to lose this time. All his fear and emotions come pouring out in the raw beauty of the song, slamming the door on any retreat. Blaine begins to slam on the piano keys, overflowing with passion.

_Woahh _

_Woahh _

_Woooaaaaahh _

_Oooooh_

_Oooooh_

_Woahh _

_Oooooh _

_Oooooooooooh  
><em>

_I would.  
><em>

Taking a deep, ragged breath, Blaine propels himself into the final part of the song. Lost to anything around him, only feeling the hurt in his heart, Blaine pours everything he is into the last chorus.

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you._

_Yeah I would…_

_Yeah I would…_

_I would… be so good to you._

As the last note fades out, Blaine hears the most beautiful sound.

"Oh, Baby." Kurt says softly.

Blaine's head snaps up towards the sound of Kurt's voice. Blaine's heart breaks as he sees that Kurt is crying.

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbles, "I'll just leave." He makes to get up when Kurt grabs his arm with a broken, "No!"

Blaine begins to ramble, "I don't know what I did wrong, Kurt. And, now, you're crying, oh God you are crying, and I don't… I can't… Wh-"

"Shhhhh, baby" Kurt murmurs. He caresses Blaine's check with his hand, wiping the tears away before they are covered in new ones.

Kurt takes a deep breath and says, "Blaine, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't, nor was I ever, mad at you." Blaine's eyes widen at this confession.

"I," Kurt pauses to find the right words, "I think you are the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. Today was not about you or us really. I just got lost in my head thinking about everything that has been going on the last few weeks and what is to come. But, I know that I didn't handle things right and there was no way for you to know what was happening. I didn't realize what had happened until you left and Santana threatened to 'go all Lima Heights Adjacent on my ass' for not treating you right. I think you have made a very odd friend in Santana… she usually doesn't take such a shine to people, except for Brittany."

Kurt's light chuckle made Blaine give a small smile. Hesitantly, Blaine mumbles with a fresh tear coursing down his cheek, "If I didn't do anything wrong, if you aren't mad at me, then why wouldn't you look at me or answering any of my questions?"

Kurt wipes the tear away and puts a hand on either side of Blaine's face, forcing him to look at him. "Baby," Kurt says sadly, "I didn't realize you were talking to me or trying to get my attention. I was lost in my head. Honestly, it wasn't until you started to say that you were sorry and you sounded so sad that it jarred me out of my thoughts. But, by the time I looked up, you were running out of the room and Santana was coming at me with a not very friendly glint in her eye. She explained to me what she had witnessed and heard and I realized how badly I messed up. I've been looking everywhere for you ever since. As I was passing by the auditorium, I heard the piano and I knew it had to be you so I came in and sat to listen to you while I figured out how to explain what happened."

Blaine searches Kurt's face for any signs of negativity and just sees love and regret and sadness. With a strangled little cry Blaine latches onto Kurt, burrowing his face into the crook of his neck, raggedly breathing in the scent that is just plain Kurt. Kurt holds him tight, soothing him rubbing circles into his back and playing with the curly hair at the nape of his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

As Blaine starts to calm, Kurt can't help but ask him a question that has been burning inside him since he heard Blaine sing. "Blaine," Kurt says gently, "I was listening to you playing, some songs I recognized, some I didn't. It was all so beautiful. The song you finally settled on, you sang it with such passion, it was so raw and beautiful. I have never heard you sound like that before. It was like I was seeing your soul, it was so beautiful. But, honey, is that really how you feel? Do you really feel like you don't measure up?"

Kurt could feel Blaine stiffen for a second before he relaxed his body back into Kurt. Taking a shaky breath, Blaine softly replies, "I used to feel that way a lot in the beginning. I felt like I had so much to make up to you. And, I was scared that I wouldn't be a good boyfriend since I had never had one before. The longer we were together, though, the more I started to feel like everything was ok, that I did deserve you and all the wonderful things you are. But, the last few weeks have been kind of hard. Coming back to public school, the drama in Glee Club that I wasn't used to, Finn's newfound dislike for me, the auditions, just everything. I was starting to feel like I was failing you, that maybe I wasn't good enough after all. Then, today happened, and it seemed like a validation of those feelings that had started to surface again."

Kurt squeezed Blaine tighter to him. "You are more than good enough, Blaine. Every day I fall more and more in love with you. You haven't failed me. If anything, I have failed you. I should have been more aware of how you were adjusting here. I was just so wrapped up in my own crap that I actually failed you. I should have been more present for you, and I am so sorry Blaine. I am so very happy that you are here. I truly am. And, I am so proud of you for coming to McKinley. I know that it wasn't easy to leave Dalton and the Warblers to come here to the land of slushies and bullies, but you did it. You did it for us. And, I am so amazed by you. I am so very sorry about everything, but especially for today."

"You didn't fail me, Kurt." Blaine replied. "You could never fail me. Today was just a big misunderstanding. It's ok. I love you so very much. I would do anything for you, for us."

Time passed as Kurt and Blaine just held each other, communicating their love for each other through touches and sweet chaste kisses.

"Kurt," Blaine murmurs.

"Hmmmm…" Kurt replies.

"Is everything ok with you? I mean, whatever you were lost in thought over earlier, are you ok? Can I help?" Blaine asks with sweet hesitance.

Smiling softly, Kurt replies, "I'm ok. I am just kind of at a loss with what is happening with Mercedes and then Rachel's new level of selfishness. There is just so much flying around my head, but everything is ok. There is really nothing to help with right now. I promise, though, when everything settles in my brain some, you will be the first person I will go to to help me sort through it all. When I need help, you will be my first call. I love you, my Warbler."

"I love you, my Spy." Blaine responds with a cheeky smile and sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
